Untitled
by Mess531y
Summary: Rewritten, "Renesmee, its time to go." I called through the now empty house. She came down the staircase slowly; "Are you ready to go?" I asked her softly. "No." she answered. "I don't want to say good-bye." "I know sweetheart, nor do I." I answered her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back! I know its been a very long time since I've written any kind of story. But I've decided I don't like any of my pervious work and don't know if I will be rewriting any of them. I haven't decided. But I've been away long enough that I grew up a bit and refined my writing I believe. So here it is, a brand new story. So I hope you enjoy! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not by all means own any of the content, the title, the characters or the song. I am merely using it to satisfy my own needs.**

_*__Chapter One__*_

**E**dward was staring out the wall of windows when I came down the stairs. I came up beside him, wrapping my arms around his waist. Instinctively he put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer. He was watching our daughter out on the lawn; running, leaping and mock fighting with Emmett and Jasper.

It had been 3 years since the confrontation with the Volturi. Since then they hadn't bothered us, yet. We lead a fairly quiet life here in Forks, Washington. Watching Renesmee grow and flourish into the beautiful three year old little girl.

Not that I can say she was by all means little anymore. The thing is Renesmee is a very special little girl. She wasn't human, but she wasn't a vampire either. No, she was both. A Halfling.

She was conceived back before I was changed. When I gave birth to her, it was Edward that saved her life, and mine. It was his venom that ran through my veins. I belonged to him. Now here I am, 3 years later, a vampire with a vampire husband and a Halfling for a daughter. And I wouldn't change any of it for a minute. I was happy. I had forever with my family.

I turned my head to look up at his face. It was just as beautiful as the first day I had laid my eyes on him; his messy red-bronzed hair and beautiful golden-eyes, his perfectly smooth lips and his elegantly chiseled jaw line. On impulse I raised my lips and kissed the crook of his neck.

His embrace tightened around me, bringing me even closer to him. I turned my attention back outside where my daughter, who to the human eye, looked like a normal 14 year old girl. Only we knew the truth.

Her growth rate even from the day she was born was remarkably fast. It still puzzled Carlisle. At 2 and a half years old she looked to be about 6 or 7 (In normal human years anyway). But now, after 3 years, her growth rate had slowed. It was still a mystery to us. I would find Edward and Carlisle up in the library doing research every now and then.

"Jeez, she's going to get hurt doing that." Edward muttered, watching the 3 of them. Emmett and Renesmee were jumping from branch to branch of an old pine tree. Racing to see who could get to the top first. And Jasper was on the ground in front of it timing them.

Sighing, I left Edward's side and headed to the side door that would lead me to the backyard's deck. Edward followed behind me, keeping his sight on Renesmee. I stopped at the railing, ready to tell them they better quit before one of them got hurt. Of course I knew better, but it was a mother's worry.

But it was Edward that spoke first, "Nessie, get down before you fall."

From a hundred feet up, she heard him and answered nonchalantly, "Oh daddy, I won't fall!"

Emmett chimed in as Edward glided down the stairs, "come on Ed, you're no fun anymore! Climb on up here lil' brother!" his booming voice echoing off the trees.

"Not a chance Em." Edward said coming to a stop next to Jasper in the grass.

"Boooo!" Emmett's voice echoed from the tree top.

I could hear Renesmee giggling as she climbed higher; Edward had Emmett distracted. I looked up in her direction just to see her foot slip on the branch she was standing on, her hand missing the next one. In one second I had jumped over the railing of the deck and sprinted down the lawn to where Edward had been standing.

He had moved just as quickly as I had, to catch her as she fell and set her on her feet again at the base of the tree. I ran to her to see if she had been hurt. Not a scratch. Taking her into my arms and holding her close, despite her protests.

"Aw Mom, I'm ok." she said trying to shake me off.

I looked up just as Emmett's feet hit the ground. He smiled sheepishly at me, his hands up in front of him, in surrender. "Emmett Cullen, you and your reckless behavior are going to get someone hurt."

"I'm sorry Bella. To be honest it was her idea." he said, pinning the blame on Renesmee.

"It was not!" she fired back. She took a step away from me, as I loosened my grip on her. "It was Uncle Emmett's idea, not mine!" She looked over at Edward as I looked from Emmett to him. He knew of course whose idea it really had been.

"Nessie, go inside and work on your studies please." he said calmly.

Renesmee nodded and turned toward the house, "yes, daddy."

When she was inside the house and sitting down to her work, Edward spoke to Emmett, "you're lucky Emmett. One scratch and I would have-"

Emmett chuckled, "you would've what Edward? Beat me up? You know she's about as graceful as Bella used to be. And Nessie's never gotten hurt."

Edward was quiet for a minute, then he smiled, "yes, very true."

I gapped at Edward, "hey, I was only human."

Turning to me he smiled and kissed me on the forehead, "yes love, you were only human."

"Yeah, too bad about that though-" Emmett joked. "-now you're as graceful as he is. It's no fun anymore."

I turned to look at him, Edward spoke first, "of course you never missed a chance to point it out when she slipped up did you now?"

Laughing he answered, "Well, she made it so easy."

"_She_, is standing right here." I said, watching as Emmett howled with laughter. Shaking my head I turned to leave, but Edward caught me by my waist.

"I'm sorry love, but he's right." he whispered into my ear. This only caused Emmett to laugh harder.

Smiling I turned to him, "maybe so, but I still beat Emmett in arm wrestling."

That caused Emmett to stop laughing and stand up straight, still a smile on his face, "yeah only because you were a newborn, I bet I could beat you now little sister. It's been 3 years; you don't have as much strength anymore. Would you like to have a go?"

Giggling I turned away and headed for the house, "maybe another time."

"Chicken shit." he replied.

I ignored him. Edward followed behind me, grinning to himself. When I reached the edge of the stairs, I turned to look back, Emmett and Edward where rolling around on the ground wrestling, smiles on their faces. Jasper acted as the Referee. "Boys." I said to myself, heading up the deck stairs and into the house. I opened the door and stepped inside, Renesmee was sitting at the counter staring out the window. "Nessie, Sweetie? You ok?"

She pulled herself from her daydream and looked down, "momma, am I really as clumsy as Uncle Emmett says I am?"

Is that what was bothering her? "No honey, you're not. Your Uncle Emmett likes to poke fun at your mother. You aren't clumsy at all. Sometimes you do misjudge things. But that's ok, even I do at times." I told her, running my hand over her bronze curls and kissing the top of her head.

She of course saw right through it, "liar. I've never once seen you be clumsy. I've only heard stories, most of them from Uncle Emmett. You are a horrible liar mom, I don't know why you try." she replied with a soft smile.

Chuckling I turned and sat on the chair next to her. She shifted herself so she was facing me from an angle. "I'm sorry; I never really was good at lying. You can ask your father about that one."

Smiling she turned back to her books. Renesmee was a smart girl. By the time she was 3 months old she had read _Withering Heights_by herself, along with many others. At 6 months she could name every constellation in the night sky. Yes, my Nessie was a very intelligent little girl. I sat watching her as she read and then wrote an answer down in her notebook. She was currently studying _The Rise and Fall of the Roman Empire_. Carlisle was her tutor. We hadn't allowed her to attend school, much to her protests. Not that we didn't want her to, but we couldn't, not yet. She looked too much like Edward and I, we didn't want people to get too suspicious when she went out into the public, as if they weren't already.

Off in the distance about a hundred yards away, I could hear the voices of Esme, Alice, Carlisle and Rosalie. They were heading back from their recent hunting trip. The rest of us chose to stay behind, not really needing to go. I found it odd that Jasper had stayed though; he always went with, when Alice tagged along. But I didn't question his choice. They would be here any second. I turned my head toward the side door as Edward came through, covered in grass stains. Yeah, he was graceful alright… when he wanted to be. I smiled up at him, kissing me on the lips softly as he bent down.

"How are my girls?" he asked, standing up straight again. I wrapped my arm around him, leaning my head against his side.

Renesmee looked up from her work and smiled up at her father, "hi daddy." Her face suddenly turned to a frown; she knew she was in trouble. "Daddy… I'm sorry I disobeyed you."

Kissing her on the forehead he muttered, "Its okay, you didn't get hurt, but don't do it again alright?"

Nodding her head she turned back to her studies. I heard the group emerge from the forest. They were home. In a second they were all walking through the door. Talking amongst themselves. Renesmee looked up as they walked passed; she caught the eye of Alice and blushed. She smiled at her, kissing her on the cheek and danced passed the younger one into the living room. Jasper holding her hand as they went.

Carlisle came around the corner of the counter, looking down at Renesmee's notebook. "How are the studies coming along Nessie?"

She looked up at him, giving him a sweet smile. "Good, I'm almost done, just finishing up."

"Ah, then you don't mind me asking you, how many social groups were there?" Carlisle asked. I waited for her to answer.

She smiled; of course she knew the answer. "Rome was divided into two social class groups." She didn't wait for him to ask her what they were called; she went on to tell him. "They were the rich and powerful patricians and the poor, hardworking plebeians. The patricians were the only ones allowed to hold office and made up laws to cheat the plebeians of their hard earned money. Plebeians were farmers or storekeepers-" she carried on, as Carlisle nodded his head in approval. "-Rome had a government that was ever-changing to meet the needs of the people. At first it was kings, then emperors. Rome had two consuls, the senators and the assembly called the _comita centuriata_. There was one man who claimed himself as leader, Julius Caesar. There were some who opposed his rule during the time of Pax Romana…"

Eventually I stopped listening, I already knew all this. When she had stopped telling Carlisle what she knew or learned about _The Rise and Fall of the Roman Empire__,_ he nodded his head and told her she was correct. Renesmee smiled and hopped down off her chair, and headed into the living room to see Alice. The three of us watched her go and when she disappeared around the corner, Carlisle turned his attention back to Edward and I. Watching the looks exchanged between the two of them, I knew they were having a silent conversation. Edward didn't say much, but nodded his head. Carlisle smiled at me and excused himself.

I looked up at Edward. I was curious to know what was said between the silent exchange of thoughts and nods. He looked down at me and gave me a soft smile, not my favorite one of his. "He just wants to talk."

"About what?" I asked, not really understanding.

"It doesn't matter. Not just yet." he answered, taking my hand in his and kissing it.

"Tell me Edward. Please?"

"Not here."

"Where then? Edward what's wrong?"

"Nothing love." He pulled me up to stand. He then leaned his head down and kissed me on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, fighting for the kiss to last. Holding on for as long as I could. But he pulled back. I let our foreheads touch, I stole another kiss. He whispered to me, "I love you Bella."

"I love you Edward." then adding, _I love you more than you'll ever know._

Edward stepped back, keeping hold of my hand. "Heads up." he whispered. I looked at him with curiosity. It could only mean one thing… Alice.

As if on cue I heard Alice's voice beckoning to me. "Bella, can you come here please? I would like to ask you a question."

Uh-oh.

I looked over at Edward, but his attention was off somewhere else. Holding my breath I walked into the living room, Alice was sitting at the computer with her fashion design program open. I was cautious as I approached her. "Yes Alice?"

She smiled sweetly up at me… Oh no, I knew that smile. "I don't really have to ask because you'll say yes. I've already seen it, but I'm taking Nessie to Seattle today. She is in need of new clothes."

Edward saw it coming. He had seen it in Alice's mind. "Alice, I don't know… what's wrong with the clothes she's got now?"

The pixie looked up at me, I swear she was appalled by the question. "Bella, her clothes are from last season, she needs this season's trends. But like I said, you'll say yes, Edward too." She replied turning her head in his direction. He was sitting on the sofa with Emmett and Rosalie, the two of them watching a football game. Rosalie pretended to be more interested in a strand of hair.

I looked at Alice, giving in. There was no point arguing with her. She always won. "Ok Alice. You know what time to be back with her."

She jumped up and hugged me, "Thank you Bella." She placed a kiss on my cheek, "Maybe I'll get you some things too, you're in desperate need of a wardrobe update."

Rolling my eyes as she turned to leave, I headed over to the sofa, hitting Edward in the chest, as I sat down. "Thanks for the warning." I said sarcastically.

"I told you, heads up." he replied rubbing where I hit him. I snuggled in, his arm went around me. We sat in silence for the next five minutes watching the game, apart from Emmett's protests in the background. Rosalie had gotten up and went out into the garage. I suppose to work on the jeep. She was currently adding some suspension to it or something. I wasn't sure. And I wasn't going to ask.

At half time I heard Carlisle voice call us from his office. "Edward, Bella, a word." I looked to Edward. He knew what it was Carlisle wanted to talk to us about. We got up off the couch and headed up the stairs. Emmett's voice taunting us, "ooooh somebody's in trouble." We entered the office together, hand in hand.

Carlisle motioned for us to take a seat. We did. "I wanted to talk to you about Renesmee."

I turned my attention to Edward, "What about her? Is she ok?"

"Oh yes Bella. She's perfectly alright. But I wanted to talk to you about sending her to school." My head snapped in his direction as he spoke. He wants to what? We can't send her to school. Not here, not in Forks.

Edward nodded his head. "I agree with you Carlisle." What? There is no way that Edward was agreeing to this. We talked about it. We both said it was too soon.

I shook my head at the two of them. "No." I turned my reply on Carlisle, "We aren't sending her to school. Not here, not now. "

Carlisle understood my concerns. He had expected them. "Of course Bella, I understand. But we wont be sending her to Forks."

Confusion must have made a presence on my face, I looked at Edward. "Where then?" Where else was there? We couldn't have her go to school in La Push. It wasn't going to happen. The school there was for those on the reservation.

Edward squeezed my hand, giving me comfort. "Tillamook."

I nearly choked. "Tillamook?" They want to send her to Tillamook High School. A place with a population of 4,675. "Edward I don't like this. Its 7 hours away. That's too long of a drive. Just so she can go to school? It's ridiculous. No."

Carlisle nodded in understanding. Edward chuckled, "for the average human going 60 mph Bella, it takes 7 hours-"

"You aren't going to drive at 180 mph on highway 101 south to Tillamook Edward." I argued.

"I know love. But we won't be leaving from Forks." He replied.

I looked at him flabbergasted. What did he mean we wouldn't be leaving from Forks? It was Carlisle who spoke. "Its time Bella. We've been in Forks too long. I've been at the hospital long enough that people are starting to notice I'm not getting any older. "

Nodding my head I understood. "Where are we moving to?" I asked looking between the two of them.

"We'll be moving 6 miles out of Tillamook. To Bay City, Oregon." Edward answered. "15 minutes away."

I was quiet for a minute, "What about the others?" I finally asked.

"It is up to them to decide what they want to do." Carlisle responded. His hands folded on top of his desk. Again I was quiet. I was thinking about Charlie. How was I going to tell him? I was moving 7 hours away to Bay City, Oregon. Oh no, how was I going to tell Jacob? It was going to kill him. I was taking Nessie away from him, I couldn't do that.

Sighing I looked up at the both of them, "When do we leave?"

Carlisle spoke, "A week from tomorrow."

Nodding, I stood and exited the office. I had to tell Charlie, I had to tell Jacob. And I didn't know how I was going to do it, or what I was going to say. I came down the stairs and went the sofa. "Jeez Bella, you ok?" it was Emmett, he must have noticed the look on my face.

Rosalie came in through the garage, a grease smear on her beautiful face. She was cleaning her hands with an old cloth. "Here comes the dog." she said irritated. A second later Jacob was on the front porch. Automatically I got up and went to the door. It was now or never.

"Hi Bells." came Jacob's voice as I opened the door for him. "What's wrong?" He had noticed the look on my face as well. I really need to learn to hide things better.

"Hi, Jake. Come in." I moved so he could make his way through. I saw his nose wrinkle at the smell of us. It made me smile a bit. He still couldn't get over that part. I heard Rosalie growl somewhere off in the kitchen.

"Hey, where's the blondie?" Jacob joked, he was provoking her to come out and play.

Rosalie's voice came out, "Watch yourself, mutt."

Jacob laughed. "Play nice Jake." I said calmly.

He looked at me again, his features turned more serious. "Aw Bella, I was only kidding."

"I know."

"Really Bells, what's wrong?" he asked concerned. "Is it Nessie, is she ok?" He looked around for her any sight of her. "Where is she?" I thought I heard a touch of panic.

Placing my hand on his arm, "She's fine, she's with Alice and Jasper in Seattle." I paused as he shivered at my touch. I pulled my hand back.

"Sorry." he replied.

"It's ok."

Moving to sit on the sofa he asked, "Why is she in Seattle?"

"Shopping." we answered together.

"Yeah, you know Alice." I said sitting in the arm chair. "They should be back before nightfall."

He nodded. We were quiet for a minute; he was watching the game Emmett had abandoned. Working up the courage I asked, "Jacob? Can we talk?"

He looked at me with curious eyes, "Sure Bells. About what?"

Shaking my head I said, "Not here…" I got up and headed for the side door. He followed. I could hear Edward upstairs; he was keeping an eye on us. I smiled to myself.

We headed down toward the edge of the wood, where the lawn ended. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward at the wall of windows, ready to move if he felt I needed his help. Overprotective fool. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

"So-" Jacob began. "What did you need to talk about?" placing his hands in the pockets of his shorts.

Where do I begin?

**So there it is! Thanks to my lovely beta Katie for editing Chapter One. Tell me what you think! Read, Review, Enjoy! Mess531y.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It is a good day for I bring you another chapter! Sadly this chapter is not the greatest, my original one that I had wrote for this story was regrettably lost… due to computer complications… this unfortunate situation has depressed me very much… but hopefully this chapter will be just as good or maybe even better than its previous writing. Yeah right but I will try my best in every way… Enjoy!**

**It is stated at the end of Breaking Dawn that Renesmee will probably reach complete physical maturity around seven years after birth, physically appearing to be around sixteen to seventeen years old, at which point she will stop aging and live forever. It's said that her growth rate slows with each passing day. I've changed a few things around, it has been 3 years since her birth, and she looks the physical age of a 14 year old. The story will end up with her being as the facts say. I have done some significant research on many subjects including the characters themselves, and I just thought I'd share this with all of you…**

**Disclaimer: **I do not by all means own any of the content, the title, the characters or the song. I am merely using it to satisfy my own needs.

_*__Chapter Two__*_

**H**ow could I tell him? I couldn't tell him I was taking her away from him. I didn't want to be the one to break his heart, again. The look in his eyes; there was concern and love all over his features. It was torture. I glanced up at the house again. He was still watching, ready to make his move if things got out of hand. Edward did his best to trust that Jacob wouldn't lash out and hurt me. To hurt Renesmee, something I knew Jake would never do.

I turned my attention back to the werewolf standing 3 feet in front of me. His hands placed casually in his short pockets. Had he wanted to, he really could easily reach out and take me down. I took an unnecessary breath and began. "Jacob… I really don't know how to say this-" I paused, watching for changes in his posture and expression, "-something's come up. I want you to let me finish before you respond, okay?"

"Sure, sure." his answer seemed distant. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward was watching us closely. He was so still, as if he had been carved out of stone. He was watching Jacob's thoughts most of all. Waiting for a change in his thought pattern. Where was Jasper when I needed him?

"We've been in Forks too long Jake. People are starting to notice. Carlisle is supposed to be older than he looks, and it's the same for the rest of us. None of us have changed in the slightest since high school. Renesmee's change has been the most noticeable and we can't hide or cover it up anymore. She's starting to look more and more like Edward and I everyday. People in town are starting to ask questions and we are running out of things to say. I can understand where they come from, and I don't want to leave. But I have to protect my family Jake-" he was silent up until now.

"Wait, what?" he asked. His stance had changed. He removed his hands from his pockets and had them balled up into fists. "You're leaving?"

I knew I had to do or say something to keep him calm, and fast. "It wasn't my choice Jake. If it had been, I would stay. But I can't. It would jeopardize everything we have. If we lost everything Jake, it would be my fault."

He had turned away from me, looking up toward the house where Edward was standing. "It was your idea wasn't it?"

It took me a second to figure out he was speaking to him and not me. "Jake…"

"No, Bella. Don't give excuses for him." he turned back to me, a flash of anger in his eyes. "What about Charlie, huh? You think this is fair to him?"

"Jacob, if I had my choice of places to go it would be somewhere close. I don't want to go that far away. I don't want to leave Charlie. But for the safety of my family, I have to do what's best." I could tell he didn't want to ask, and was sure I knew what it was he wanted to know, even without Edward.

"Where are you going?" he finally asked, after a few seconds.

Where were we going? The question ran through my head over and over. Was it really a good idea to tell Jacob we were moving so far away? As all these thoughts went through my mind, I turned my head toward the house. Looking into my husband's eyes. His face was emotionless, but his eyes… his eyes were of liquid amber. Giving way to his soul.

He could always read the expressions on my face. Years of practice helped with that. He didn't need to know what I was thinking, he already knew. I saw a simple nod of his head, giving me permission to tell Jacob where we were moving. Meaning that so far everything was ok in Jake's mind. Breathing in I allowed the words to roll past my tongue and through my lips. "Bay City-" I paused for a split second, letting the first part sink in. "Jake, were moving to Bay City, Oregon."

That's when everything changed. His posture went ridged and his face went tight. I knew then that he'd lost it for a split second and fought to keep his tremors under his complete and utter control. Trying hard to keep himself calm. He was an experienced wolf, but I knew this would upset him. I hardly noticed Edward move away from the glass wall. Before I knew it he was moving across the lawn towards us.

I had to act fast, before he had no control over himself at all and lashed out at us. "Jake, relax. We aren't taking her away from you. We could never do that and I would never let it happen. Ever."

I wanted to help him, to comfort him, but I couldn't. Touching him would only make things worse. What more could I say to him? Edward reached us in seconds, everything had happened so fast. He was currently positioned protectively in front of me, between the two of us. He didn't say anything as he pushed me back behind him, the whole time keeping his eyes on Jacob.

"Jake…" I waited for an answer, peeking around Edward's shoulder. He didn't say anything. I moved to go around Edward, but he stopped me. Growling I pushed his arm away, I wouldn't let him get in the way. This was Jacob, and I was hurting him. Edward dropped his arm but stood extremely close, ready to push me out of harms way. He wouldn't let anything happen to me or to Renesmee. Part of me wanted to believe he understood, but he could be so protective…

"Jake…" I tried again, carefully approaching him, my arm out reached. He was facing away from us, his eyes closed and breathing heavily. "Jake it's me, its Bella. You know I'm always here. You know I'll always be there for you. You know I love you."

Only then, after I said it, did he turn towards me, "No Bella, you don't. If you did, you wouldn't let them take her. And after you leave, you won't be back. You'll never be there for me."

If I wasn't thinking about him, and his feelings, that would have torn me apart. I could see the sadness in his eyes. My hand reached out to him again, to comfort and set him at ease, but he pulled away from me, "I gotta go," he muttered, stepping backwards. A shudder ran through him as he turned and ran away into the forest towards La Push.

"Jake!"

"Let him go Bella. He'll come around. He didn't mean what he said. He needs time alone." Edward said quietly. He had wrapped his arm around my shoulder. In the distance there was a wolf's howl.

If I could cry, I would have. I did it again. I broke his heart. "Edward… I have to go see him…" I chocked out, turning my head into his chest. His other arm wrapped around me, cradling me close to him. We stood at the edge of the woods for what seemed like forever.

"Come, they're back. We can call Jacob tomorrow to see if he's willing to talk." Edward said, leading me back up to the house.

Inside I could hear Renesmee going on about her trip to Seattle with Alice and Jasper. She had had a good evening, and we were about to destroy her good night with the news of our relocation. Walking into the living room Edward and I were greeted by 20 some odd shopping bags. Each filled with clothes, shoes, scarves, hats and god knew what else. All of which were for Renesmee and a few for myself courtesy of Alice. She really was disgusted with my choice of clothing and truly did hope that new clothes would change my mind. Not likely.

Renesmee was currently holding up a dress that she was showing off to Esme. Talking a mile a minute. "It's great because you can wear it with leggings or with jeans or even by itself with a cardigan." she mentioned casually.

How were we going to tell her? She was so happy, and soon she was going to be angry with all of us. This was going to be a fight.

"Caterpillar, we need to talk." Edward said calmly. We had taken a seat on the sofa. The others dotted around the room, Renesmee in the center.

"Okay, about what Daddy?" she asked, so innocent, so excited.

"No!" she screamed. "I won't go! I'm not leaving!"

We had told her about the move and she wasn't happy. We knew it would be like this. We saw it coming and we didn't need Alice for that.

"Sweetheart… you have to understand-"

"No mom I don't!"

"Nessie-"

"I can't believe you guys! I can't believe you made this decision without even asking me!"

"We don't have to ask you Renesmee. You're the child and we're the adults. Either way, you don't have a choice, we are leaving in a week whether you approve or not." I said, standing up from my place on the couch.

She looked at me with anger in her eyes, "I hate you…" she whispered.

Edward stood immediately. "Renesmee that is quiet enough!" he had never raised his voice like that before. "You will not speak to your mother like that. We did not raise you to be so disrespectful. I am highly disappointed in you!"

Renesmee was not backing down. "I'm disappointed in _you_ dad. If grandpa Charlie had tried to take mom away from you and move away, you would do what it takes to stay with her." she had her arms wrapped around herself, her eyes filling with tears. "You're taking away one of the most important things from me. You're taking away Jacob and you know the bond between him and I is stronger than ever. I won't let you take him away from me." she said as a tear fell down her cheek.

I walked over to her, intending to hold onto my daughter and give her some sort of comfort. I knew how she felt and my heart ached.

She pulled away, "I refuse to go, I still hate you and I will never forgive you for this."

Edward reacted, "Well, we love you Renesmee. And you don't have to forgive us because we are the parents. We are leaving in a week and you will be in that car ready to go whether you go willingly or not." I looked at Edward, in all the years we've been together; I've never seen him like this.

The anger was back on Renesmee's face in full force. "Well Dad, you can try and make me," she said narrowing her eyes at him, seeming to challenge him.

At that point I wasn't sure what would happen next. She had never acted like this before. I knew this was just the beginning, that we'd see more arguments like this.

There was a bang from the next room, like a fist hitting a hard surface. I looked around searching for Renesmee; a door slammed upstairs. She had gone to her room. A soft groan could be heard from the piano, then a loud crash of wood and piano keys as it collapsed in on itself.

"There goes piano number two-" Emmett muttered to himself. "Ow!" out of the corner of my eye I caught Rosalie elbow him in the stomach.

I glanced back at Edward again, I wasn't sure what to expect of him after that. Renesmee had challenged him and destroyed his piano.

"Edward?" I asked cautiously. His brows were pulled together, his face in deep concentration. I was unsure if he'd snap and go upstairs to punish her or if he'd fall to his knees in disbelief at her behavior; blaming himself. I suppose I was expecting the worst. I looked toward Jasper, hoping for some help into how Edward was reacting.

He shook his head. "Edward…"

"I'm ok Jazz…" he answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…"

"What is it Edward?" asked Carlisle. Edward was standing incredibly still, listening for something. As if he was out on a hunt.

"What, Edward?" I asked, anxiety building in the pit of my stomach.

He looked up and toward the wall of windows. "She snuck out."

"What?" I asked, listening closely to my surroundings. The fast thrumming of Renesmee's heart was no where to be found; in the house or on the property outside. I focused outward, listening. Searching, a car with a heavy base drove past on the highway. Listening even more closely, I was finally able to catch it. Where was she headed? It almost sounded as if she was headed in the direction of… "La Push?"

Edward nodded his head.

"She's on her way to see Jacob?" Esme asked.

Again he nodded. "She wants to find out what he knows and what he's going to do. She's curious to know if anyone told him. She not going to let us separate them."

"I'll call Billy." Carlisle said. "Let him know what's going on, and that she's on her way over."

"No, I'll call him." I said reaching for the phone in Edward's pocket. "I should be the one to tell him, to explain."

He pulled it out for me, the second I reached for it. Flipping it open and dialing the Black's household number, I put the phone to my ear. Waiting patiently as it rang for somebody to answer.

"Hello?"

"Dad?" I asked confused by the familiar voice on the other end.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Dad, what are you doing at Billy's?"

"Billy and I had plans to go fishing today. Sue was stopping over with a casserole and asked me to stay for dinner."

"Oh, is Billy there? I need to speak to him." I said.

"Sure."

"Thanks Dad, I love you."

"Love you too Bells." He answered.

I could hear in the background the phone exchanging hands, telling Billy it was me, and that I needed to speak with him.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hi Billy." I said. I wasn't exactly sure how I was going to explain the situation to him.

"Is this about what you told Jacob earlier?" he asked.

"Kind of, yes. But it's more about Renesmee." I answered, surprised that he knew why I was calling.

"Is she okay?"

"We told her about the move, she didn't take it well. She's upset and I can understand why. But what she did crossed the line-"

"What did she do?"

"She destroyed Edward's piano. But that's not the worse of it, she's run away Billy."

"To where?" he asked, a little bit of concern in his voice.

I hesitated, "Your house, to see Jake."

It was silent on his end for a couple seconds, then the sound of a bedroom door opening and Billy saying. "Jacob, its Bella-"

"I don't want to talk to her." he interrupted.

"Let me finish. She just explained to me that they told Nessie about the plans to move. And she took it about as well as you did, but she seems to have run away from home."

"What?"

I could hear the commotion in the background, it sounded as though he had been lying on his bed and jumped up causing a lamp to crash to the ground.

"To where? Did the others follow her? I gotta go find her," he said frantically.

"Jacob! She's on her way here. She's coming to see you."

"She's coming here? How long ago did she leave?" I heard Jacob ask.

"Bella?" it was Billy again.

"She left about 2 minutes ago, if she's running she should almost be there." I answered.

"She said she left 2 minutes ago."

"Billy, Edward and I are on our way there, don't let her leave." I said into the phone, glancing at Edward as he grabbed his keys off the stand.

"Okay. We'll see you in a bit Bella, Jacob is on his way to go meet her now."

"Thank you Billy."

He said his good-byes and hung up the phone. I clicked Edward's phone shut and turned back to the others. "We'll be right back."

Carlisle nodded his head, putting his arm around Esme. She had a look of concern and worry on her face. I smiled at her, "We'll bring her home. She's safe where she's headed. We all know that."

Esme nodded her head and leaned into Carlisle "Tell her, we are all here waiting for her to come home, we would miss her too much if she didn't return."

"Good luck with that. You'll need it. Ow! Rose, do you have to hit so hard?" Emmett asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"This is serious, Emmett."

"I know that, I was trying to lighten the mood. But Esme's right, I would miss the kid if she didn't come back."

"Bella…"

I turned to Edward, he was holding the door open for me, "I'm coming."

We walked through the garage and out to the car where Alice and Jasper left it. Edward and I could have run to La Push but then there were less chances of Nessie following us home. With Charlie at Billy's, he would expect to see us pull up in a car. All for show, still a need to know bases with him. I couldn't do anything but stare out the windshield as Edward drove. When we crossed the treaty line I could smell the werewolf packs, I really hoped Jacob had let Sam know that we were coming. That Nessie was already in Werewolf territory; they wouldn't attack her, but there was still a treaty line and we all respected that.

Edward pulled off the main highway and up the streets of the Reservation. I scanned the woods for any movement. Any sign of Renesmee or Jacob. For Sam and the other members of the packs. We pulled into the driveway of the Black family home, Charlie's cruiser was still parked outside. "Shit." I muttered.

"It's ok, there's nothing serious yet." Edward said, cutting off the engine.

A group of pack members where standing outside, talking amongst themselves. "Bella, Edward." Sam said as we got out. "Jacob's got Nessie inside with Billy and Charlie. He meet up with her just before the highway."

"Thank you Sam." Edward said to him. He stopped to talk to him, to explain exactly what was going on.

I walked past the group and up toward the house. All I wanted at this point was my daughter in my arms and to never let her go, in fear that all this would happen again. "Nessie?" I asked as I walked through the front door.

"Bella." Billy greeted from the living room.

"Where is she Billy?" I asked. I wasn't panicking, until now.

"She's safe. Do you mind if the three of us talk first?" he asked, pushing himself to the dining table.

I figured he'd want to talk. "Um, sure." I answered, taking a seat in one of the chairs. "What exactly do we need to talk about? Where is Renesmee?"

Edward came into the house with his brow furrowed in concentration again. "Billy we haven't gotten all the details worked out, we've only just made the decision to leave. Bella knew nothing about it until today as well." he said, answering Billy's thoughts. He stopped behind the chair I was sitting in.

"Yes, but did you take into consideration what this would do to the two of them?" he asked Edward, I noticed the dark bags and frown lines on Billy's aging face.

"I did. And this is what was decided. We are all doing what is best for our family."

"Billy… please, where is she?" I asked again, I had this urgent need to see my daughter, to know that she was truly safe.

"She's in the backroom with Charlie and Jacob. She told us that she didn't want to speak to you at the moment." he answered. "So she's talking with them."

"What does Charlie know?" I asked, wondering if anyone had told him about it.

"Not very much. He knows something is going on and that Nessie is upset over it. He was a bit alarmed when Jacob came skidding past him out of no where, asked if you were here when she came walking in with him."

I could hear them talking in hushed whispers. "_Are you sure you don't want to talk to them? They are your parents." _Charlie asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"_Yes, I'm sure." _

"_Do you want to talk to Grandpa about it?"_

"_I would, but Mom and Dad should be the ones to tell you."_

"_Okay, I'll be right back."_

Our attention turned in the direction of their voices; I stood as Charlie came toward us. "Hi Dad."

"Hey Bells… So what is exactly going on, what won't Nessie tell me?" he asked, being very straight-forward about this situation. His brows were pulled in, a look of confusion on his face.

Sighing I began, telling him the same thing we had told Renesmee. I told him that the family was planning on moving, that we were putting her in school, but not here in Forks. When he asked why, I reminded him about the need to know bases again. He shuddered, thinking back to the day Jacob had phased in front of him. "I didn't want you to find out like this…" I mentioned. "I was hoping there would be a little bit more time. Giving me more time to take it all in, to think about it, and time to figure things out."

"You're really moving?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah…"

"Are you going to at least say good-bye before you leave? Am I going to get to see you at all after you do?"

"Of course Charlie. We wouldn't leave without letting Bella say good-bye."

Charlie turned his attention to Edward; he hadn't spoken when I told him about the move to Oregon.

"I don't know if I could do that, Dad." I added.

He managed a weak smile, "I don't know if I'd be okay if you didn't. Break my heart if I didn't get to see my girls before they left."

I smiled back at him, grateful that he was taking this so well. But why? I must not have been the only one to notice. There was soft rustling movements and a squeak of bed springs as it groaned from the relief of pressure. We all looked toward the hall, Jacob was walking toward us, a look of frustration in his features. Cautiously I stepped toward him. "Jake…?"

Shaking his head he turned to Charlie and asked, "Charlie, why are you so calm? Why aren't you angry? How come you aren't upset? You should be angry he's taking them away, you'll never get to see them."

"Now Jake, that's not true. If you think about it, we aren't going that far. We'll come back for visits. Or you could come down for weekend vacations. See the new house." I suggested to the both of them. I saw Charlie mull the idea around in his head, and then nod in approval. For Jake, it was harder.

"It wouldn't be the same."

Edward spoke again, addressing Renesmee this time, who was still in the back room. "Nessie? Will you please come here, I need to speak to you and Jacob together."

Curiously, I looked at Edward. What could he want to talk to them about? The only thing I could think of would be an agreement…

**Okay Readers. There is Chapter 2! I know its not that great, and I did my best, but as I said before, the original chapter was unforgettably lost. Well I hope you enjoyed reading this and I look forward to reading your reviews! Remember to READ, REVIEW and most importantly ENJOY! Mess531y.**


End file.
